guildwarsfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
模板:Quest infobox
}} | colspan="2" align="center" } }} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#ACD;" | 區域 | }| } | }}} |primary = Primary |festival = Festival Event |#Default = }}} |ascalon (pre-searing) = Ascalon |unset = |#Default = } }} }} }} Quests |- valign="top" } | ! style="background-color:#ACD;" Required hero } } | }}} }} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#ACD;" | 交付任務者 | } }| 在 } }| ( })}}}} |- valign="top" } | ! style="background-color:#ACD;" Part of } }} |- valign="top" } | ! style="background-color:#ACD;" 前置任務 } }} |- valign="top" } | ! style="background-color:#ACD;" 接續任務 } }} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#ACD;" | 章節 | Core}}} }}} |tyrian = ( Tyrian only) |non-tyrian = ( Elonian or Canthan only) |elonian = ( Elonian only) |non-elonian = ( Tyrian or Canthan only) |canthan = ( Canthan only) |non-canthan = ( Tyrian or Elonian only) |unset = |#Default = ( } only) }} |- valign="top" ! style="background-color:#ACD;" | 種類 | }}} |primary = 主線任務 |secondary = 支線任務 |festival = 節慶任務 |mini-mission = 小型任務 |minigame |mini-game = 迷你遊戲 }} }|y | }} }|y | (Difficulty: Master) }} }|y | (Solo Quest) }} }|y | (Difficulty: Elite) }} }| (Profession: }|primary= }|secondary= }|short=y}})}} |- valign="top" }| }|#ACD|Maps}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }| }}} } }} }} }} }} }} |} | n | y }} }}} | n | | Core}}}任務 } |Category: }任務 | }}} |primary = Category:主線任務 |festival = Category:節慶活動任務 |#Default = }}} |ascalon (pre-searing) = Category:阿斯卡隆任務 |unset = Category:沒有特定區域的任務 |#Default = Category: }任務 }} }} }} }}} |primary = Core}}}主線任務 |secondary = Core}}}支線任務 |festival = Core}}}節慶任務 }} }}} |non-tyrian = Category:二部曲人物限定任務Category:三部曲人物限定任務 |non-canthan = Category:首部曲人物限定任務Category:三部曲人物限定任務 |non-elonian = Category:首部曲人物限定任務Category:二部曲人物限定任務 |#Default = }|[[Category: }限定任務]]}} }} }|[[Category: }任務]]}} }|[[Category: }任務]]}} }|y|[[Category:可重複任務]]}} }|y|[[Category:單人任務]]}} }|y|[[Category: }迷你任務]]}} }|y|[[Category:大師級任務]]}} }|y|[[Category:精英任務]]}} }} Usage Parameters ; id : The internal ArenaNet identification number of the quest. Mandatory. ; name : The quest name. Optional as it defaults to the page name. ; section : The Quest Log section this is sorted under. The word "quest" should not be included. Mandatory. ; image : A representive screenshot from the quest. Optional. ; elite : Specify "y" if this quest is a elite difficulty quest. Omit otherwise. ; master : Specify "y" if this quest is a master difficulty quest. Omit otherwise. ; minimission : Specify "y" if this quest is a Mini-mission. Omit otherwise. ; solo : Specify "y" if this quest is a solo quest. Omit otherwise. ; repeatable : Specify "y" if this quest is a repeatable quest. Omit otherwise. ; required hero : The hero required to be in the party. Omit if inapplicable. ; required hero2 : The second hero required to be in the party. Omit if inapplicable. ; given by : Link to the NPC that offers this quest. Defaults to "Not specified". ; given at : Link to the location where this quest is offered. Optional. ; region : The region where this quest is offered. Optional. ; campaign : The campaign where this quest is offered. Defaults to "Core". ; type : One of "Primary", "Secondary", "Festival", "Mini-game", or "Mini-mission". Defaults to "Secondary". ; profession : Name of profession for profession-specific quests. Omit otherwise. ; primary : Specify "y" if this quest is limited to a specific primary profession. Omit otherwise. ; secondary : Specify "n" if this quest can also be undertaken by those having no secondary profession. Omit otherwise. ; nationality : One of "Tyrian", "Elonian", "Canthan", "non-Tyrian", "non-Elonian", or "non-Canthan" if the quest is limited to characters of a specific nationality. Omit otherwise. ; part of : Link to the parent quest for nested quests. Optional. ; preceded by : Link to the prerequisite quests and/or missions, if any. Optional. ; followed by : Link to the subsequent quests and/or missions that will become available upon completion of this quest, if any. Optional. ; map : Include a map or image from the quest where practical to do so. Optional. ; map2 : As above. For an additional map. Optional. ; map3 : As above. For an additional map. Optional. ; map4 : As above. For an additional map. Optional. ; map5 : As above. For an additional map. Optional. ; map1text : Text for the first map. Optional. ; map2text : As above. For map 2. Optional. ; map3text : As above. For map 3. Optional. ; map4text : As above. For map 4. Optional. ; map5text : As above. For map 5. Optional. ; acceptance reward : The reward for accepting the quest. ; experience reward : The amount of experience awarded for completing the quest. ; completion reward : Special reward for completing the quest. Notes: *''map'', given by, preceded by, and followed by require manual wiki-links. The other parameters will link as appropriate. *The infobox automatically categorizes the quest by section, campaign and by region. It also auto-categorizes primary quests and repeatable quests. Examples Quest